pop_culture_scrapbookfandomcom-20200213-history
April No.1s
Singles which reached No.1 in the UK during the month of 'April '(up to 2005 incl.). Artists should be hyperlinked once only, where appropriate. 1960s * The Beatles - Can't Buy Me Love (1964) * Peter and Gordon - World Without Love (1964) * Unit 4 + 2 - Concrete and Clay (1965) * Cliff Richard - The Minute You're Gone (1965) * The Beatles - Ticket To Ride (1965) * Spencer Davis Group - Somebody Help Me (1966) * Dusty Springfield – You Don’t Have To Say You Love Me (1966) * Sandie Shaw - Puppet On A String (1967) * Frank & Nancy Sinatra - Somethin’ Stupid (1967) * Cliff Richard - Congratulations (1968) * Louis Armstrong - What A Wonderful World (1968) * The Beatles with Billy Preston - Get Back (1969) 1970s * Dana - All Kinds of Everything (1970) * Norman Greenbaum - Spirit in the Sky (1970) * Dave & Ansell Collins - Double Barrel (1971) * Royal Scots Dragoon Guard - Amazing Grace (1972) * Gilbert O'Sullivan - Get Down (1973) * Dawn ft Tony Orlando - Tie A Yellow Ribbon (1973) * Terry Jacks - Seasons in the Sun (1974) * ABBA - Waterloo (1974) * Mud - Oh Boy (1975) * Brian & Michael (Burke & Jerk) - Matchstalk Men And Matchstalk Cats And Dogs (Lowry's Song) (1978) * The Bee Gees - Night Fever (1978) * Art Garfunkel - Bright Eyes (1979) 1976: Brotherhood of Man - Save Your Kisses For Me continues from March 1977: ABBA Knowing Me Knowing You continues from March 1980s * Detroit Spinners - Working My Way Back To You (1980) * Blondie - Call Me (1980) * Dexy's Midnight Runners - Geno (1980) * Bucks Fizz - Making Your Mind Up (1981) * Paul McCartney & Stevie Wonder - Ebony & Ivory (1982) * Bucks Fizz - My Camera Never Lies (1982) * David Bowie - Let's Dance (1983) * Spandau Ballet - True (1983) * Phyliss Nelson - Move Closer (1985) * George Michael - A Different Corner (1986) * Madonna - La Isla Bonita (1987) * Pet Shop Boys - Heart (1988) * S-Express - Theme from S-Express (1988) * The Bangles - Eternal Flame (1989) 1984: Lionel Ritchie - Hello continues from March. 1990s * Madonna - Vogue (1990) * Cher - The Shoop Shop Song (It's In His Kiss) (1991) * Right Said Fred - Deeply Dippy (1992) * George Michael and Queen with Lisa Stansfield - Five Live EP (1993) * Take That - Everything Changes (1994) * Prince - The Most Beautiful Girl in the World (1994) * Take That - Back For Good (1995) * Oasis - Some Might Say (1995) * Mark Morrison - Return of the Mack (1996) * George Michael - Fastlove (1996) * R Kelly - I Believe I Can Fly (1997) * Michael Jackson - Blood on the Dancefloor (1997) * Boyzone - All That I Need (1998) * Martine McCutcheon - Perfect Moment (1999) * Westlife - Swear It Again (1999) * 2000s * Westlife - Fool Again (2000) * Craig David - Fill Me In (2000) * Oxide & Neutrino - Bound 4 Da Reload (2000) * Emma Bunton - What Took You So Long? (2001) * S Club 7 - Don't Stop Movin' (2001) * Oasis - The Hindu Times (2002) * Sugababes - Freak Like Me (2002) * Busted - You Said No (2003) * McFly - 5 Colours In Her Hair (2004) * Eamon - F**k It (I Don't Want You Back) >2005 notables * Gnarls Barkley - Crazy (2006, 9 consecutive weeks) * Drake ft. Wizkid & Zyla - One Dance (2016 - 15 consecutive weeks) Category:Number 1 singles Category:April